


RoadTripTV Oneshots

by DiamondFox0518



Category: Roadtrip TV
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Boyband, Boys Kissing, British English, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondFox0518/pseuds/DiamondFox0518
Summary: Here are some RoadTripTV oneshots. Most of the oneshots will be Sickfics or have injuries in it because that's how I make better fanfics.





	1. Brooklyn's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> FWI Blair is NOT HOMOPHOBIC in any way this is just a fanfic.

Jack's POV: 11:00 P.M  
I was lying in bed trying to sleep when Brooklyn walked into the room, he was crying a bit and had red puffy eyes. "Brooklyn, love, you okay?" I ask my boyfriend concerned, he shakes his head and cries even more. I open up my arms and motion for him to come over, he slowly walks over and sits in my lap crying into my shoulder. I hug him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, "what's wrong love?" I ask him "my stomach hurts and so does my throat" he chokes out. "I'm sorry love, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I ask him and he nods, I lay down and open my arms for him. Brook lays next to me and I wrap my arms around his chest and nuzzle my face into his hair. Brooklyn's  breathing evens out meaning that he fell asleep and soon after I fall asleep beside him.

~Time Skip~

Rye's POV: 2:38 A.M  
I wake up from Mikey kicking my back with his foot. I look over the side of the bed and sigh at what I see. Brooklyn and Jack are spooning each other which isn't aloud without something being wrong or one of us is upset. Blair doesn't let us show any PDA around fans or in vlogs only when we are at the flat or its only us. I nudge Mikey with my foot to wake him up "...rye... why up me..." Mikey mumbles because he sucks at talking when he first wakes up, "Mikey look at Brook n Jack" I whisper poking his leg. He turns his head and his eyes widen "Blair's gunna be pissed if he sees this Rye," Mikey says more awake now. I nod remembering the incident with Brook and Harvey. 

-FLASHBACK-

Third Person:  
Brooklyn and Harvey had to sleep on the floor because we didn't have enough beds yet, they were all talking until Andy pointed at Brook and Harvey. They all looked at them and saw that Harvey and Brooklyn were cuddling and snuggling with each other completely unaware of what they were doing. Rye started recording it for the vlog and they both woke up because the boys were being loud. They all fell asleep after Rye finished recording, but were woken up by Blairs yelling "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING GET OFF EACH OTHER!!" Brooklyn started crying and Harvey was trying to stop Blair from scaring Brook any more. Jack was holding Brook while Andy, Rye, and Mikey helped push Blair out of the room(BTW BLAIR IS NOT HOMOPHOBIC THIS IS JUST A FANFIC). Jack calmed Brooklyn down and was rocking him back and forth, "are you okay Harvs?" Andy asked after hugging him. He nods and sits on the bed his frame slightly shaking, Harvey isnt used to being yelled at so he is slightly shaken up. Andy had an arm around Harvey and Jack was still comforting Brooklyn.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ryes POV:  
Blair is a lot better now considering he let Jack and Brook date, and lets us show more affection towards each other in vlogs or in public. I look at Mikey and notice he's asleep again so I try to get some sleep as well.

~Time Skip~

Brooklyn POV:  
I wake up feeling like I'm going to be sick and run out of the room to the toilet. I fall to the floor throwing up into the toilet, Jack runs by my side rubbing my back. Rye and Mikey soon walk into the bathtoom to see what happened, they look at me and rush over to tell Andy and Blair what happened and to cancel our studio practices. I whimper and lean against Jack's torso, "do you want some medicine love?" Jack asked I nod and lay against the wall while Jack gets the medicine. I wipe the sweat off my face when Blair walks in, his expression softens when he looks down at me "Brooklyn, do you want to lay down?" Blair asks me I nod because it hurts to when I try to talk. Blair lifts me up and lays me gently on the couch in the bedroom. I sit up slightly when Jack walks into the room with liquid medicine. I drink the medicne and lay back down snuggling into the pillow, Jack lifts me up and sits down with my head in his lap.

~Time Skip~

Jacks POV:  
Its been a day since Brooklyn got sick and he's getting better slowly, I look over at him and smile. "Why you smile?" He asks "cuz your adorable" I say, Brook blushes and lays his head on my shoulder while I card my fingers through his shaggy hair. He hums and drifts off to sleep on my shoulder. I smile and kiss his forehead falling asleep to the sound of his quiet snores.


	2. Nightmare Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had a nightmare about coming out to his family so he turns to Andy for comfort. Andy is always their for Jack and ends up falling for him.

Jack's POV

2:47 A.M:  
I shot up in my bed breathing heavily, shaking, sweating and crying. I whimper and cry into my hands thinking about the nightmare. I stand up shakily and hit my head on the top of the bunk, I muffle a whimper into my hand which my jumper sleeves are going over. I must've woken up Andy because he groans and faces me looking agrivated. I cry and cover my face with my hands, he sits up and pulls my hands from my face. His expression turns from an agrivated one to one of concern when he sees me crying and shaking. Silent tears fall down my face and I am trembling, my hands still in his. "Jack..." Andy says softly, I whimper and turn my head away, ashamed of crying in front of him. Andy slowly turns my head and wipes my tears with his thumb. He jumps off his bed and carefully pulls me into the bathroom and flicks the lights on. I look down afraid to see myself, I suddenly feel hands on my waist and jump slightly startled. "Shh why are you crying Jack?" Andy says gently trying not to startle me anymore. "N-nightm-m-mare" I whimper and tremble in his grasp. He wraps his arms around my waist holding me tightly, I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. "Do you want to talk about it" Andy asks me, I nod into his shoulder and pull away slightly. "I-I was b-b-back in Dubl-Lin w-with my f-family and I-I-I told t-them I w-w-w-w" I broke down in his arms, my knees buckling and I collapsed to the ground sobbing into my hands. Andy got on the floor besides me and pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me. I sob into his neck and am shaking uncontrollably. I felt way to hot and cold at the same time, feeling like I couldn't breathe I started gasping for air. Andy was telling me to match his breathing, but I felt like everything was too close. I felt really dizzy and tried to breathe matching Andy slowly regaining my breath. Once I calmed down I collapsed into Andy's chest, "shh Jack calm down love your olay, I'm right here your not alone your okay," Andy told me. I trembled slightly my face nuzzled into his neck, "are you okay love?" Andy whispered into my ear. I sigh and say "I told my family that I was..G-gay and they kicked me out and said I was a d-disgrace." I whimper, tears running down my face once again. "Jack, look at me love" he says quietly, I look into Andy's eyes waiting for his reply. Andy slowly leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back softly as I am still scared. We broke the kiss "Babe your mum loves you and so do I, your going to be okay I promise," Andy says quietly into my hair. I wiggle my way out of his grasp standing up to look into the mirror, I want to punch myself with how pathetic I look. Andy suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek, I smile slightly and turn around in his grasp pecking his lips. Out of nowhere Andy lifts me up onto the counter and wets a towel and cleans off my face. I lean into his touch and yawn, "aww are you tired babe?" Andy coos kissing my nose. I nod slightly and slouch against Andy, I feel arms wraps around my waist and am lifted off the counter. I make grabby hands towards Andy wanting to be carried, I am to tired to walk right now. He chuckled and lifted me into his arms and sat down on the floor of the bathroom, I cuddled into his side and kissed his jaw before slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 and leave me suggestions for more fanfics mostly boy/boy but I can write any.


	3. Nightmare Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to Nightmare

Jack's POV:

~Time Skip 8:00 A.M~

"Aww Rye look at them they are so cuteeee" I hear someone whisper, "shh Brook, they are waking up" I hear someone sorta like Rye say. "Both of you shut it, but I agree Brook they are adorable," I think Mikey says. I groan and snuggled deeper into Andy tightening my grip on his shirt. I open my eyes and look up at Andy smiling and kiss his jaw, I hear cooing and a snapping of cameras. I look over to the door and see the boys taking pictures and Rye recording us, I whimper and start shaking slightly. I curl into Andy and cry silently, in all honesty I have only come out as gay to Blair because he needed to know when I started trial and Andy so I'm scared of coming out to the boys not knowing how they will react.

Andy's POV:  
I feel my shirt dampen and Jack trembling under my arm, I look over at the boys to see them recording us. That's probrolly why he's crying especially since last night and the nightmare. "Hey Jack, baby do you want them to stop recording us?" I ask whispering into his ear quiet enough so the others don't hear me. He nods hiding his face into my neck whimpering slightly, I turn to the boys while rubbing Jacks back. "Can you stop recording us please," I ask kissing Jacks forehead. "Why? you two are way to cuteee" Brooklyn whines, I look down at Jack and say "Last night he had a nightmare about coming out to his family and they hated him for it, it really broke him guys he even had a panic attack from it so please don't record us or use that footage for the vlog please?" They all look towards Jack with sad faces as Jack is sobbing into my chest while I kiss his hair and wrap my arms around his torso. Rye stops recording and sits on the toliet lid while Brook sits in his lap and Mikey on the side of the tub. I raise my eyebrows at Rye and Brook, and lift Jack into my lap. "We started dating after Brook became the 3rd member of the band," I look at them confused and say "how did Brook keep that a secret" I asked amazed. I hear Jack and Brook giggle while the rest of us are laughing, "actually Brook is the reason we kept it secret" Rye whispers. I look at Brook but nod "I get it Brook don't worry" Jack says softly I nod again and kiss his cheek. Jack nuzzles into my chest and kisses my jaw. "How about we change and go to Nandos the floor is uncomfortable" I say, everyone nods and gets up and goes into the bedroom. I get up and hold hands with Jack after getting changed, waiting for the other boys. We all go to Nandos and I sit next to Jack, his head on my shoulder and I kiss his head and look over at Brooklyn and Rye who are doing the same except Rye is talking with Mikey and Harvey who we also invited. I smile at Jack and he asks "why are you smiling?" "Im smiling because you look adorable babe." Jack giggles and kisses my nose and I kiss him softly on the mouth. "Awww" I hear Brooklyn coo "Rye why arent we that cute?" Brook asks looking up at Rye and kissing his jaw. Rye looked down at Brooklyn and gently kissed him, "love, you are already cute and adorable" Rye says quietly before kissing a blushing Brook. Jack is giggling while I take a couple of photos of Rye and Brook then some of Jack and I. "Guess what babe" I whisper to Jack "What Fovvs" he whispers into my shoulder "I love you" he giggles and kisses me and says "I love you too."


	4. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey falls and has to go to A&E after Rye is trying to keep him awake.

Rye's POV:  
We all were walking up the stairs to the flat, me and Mikey behind everyone else. I was about to grab Mikey's hand when I heard a loud crash from behind me. I turn around and see Mikey on the bottom of the stairs holding his chest and head with his hands. "Mikey!!" I shout and run down the stairs and rush down right besides him. "Hey Angel, what hurts?" I ask him after helping him sit up. "Hurt.... Make it stop.... It hurts" Mikey says over and over again. I checked him for any major injuries, he has cuts and bruises all over his arms, legs, and face from what I can see. I pick him up bridal style and carry him into the flat and to the bathroom. I shut and lock the bathroom door and sit Mikey on the counter. "Hey babe can you tell me what hurts?" I whisper so I dont hurt his head, "ringing... make it stop" he says slowly. I look at him and see he started to cry, "aww babe, shh let me help you." I say to Mikey. I lift his shirt off his head so I can clean the cuts off his arms and chest, "how bad does it hurt Mikey?" I whisper to him. Mikey just holds up 7 fingers and starts crying again, I wipe his tears with my thumb and kiss his forehead. I grab a towel and put some water on it, I start cleaning his cuts so I can try to help his head quicker. I grab hydrogen proxoside and clean his cuts kissing him every time he winces or crys. I put bandages on all the cuts and give him some asprin for his head and the pain. 

Mikey's POV:  
There is a wringing in my head that won't go away. I don't know why but it feels like my world is underwater, I look up at Rye and cry out in pain when he runs his hands through my hair. Rye quickly stops and asks me what wrong, I only reply "head... Wringing... Please... Make it stop...." I feel a fresh set of tears fall down my face. Someone starts banging on the door asking to open it and what's wrong. Rye slowly open the door revealing a very worried looking Andy, Brooklyn, and Jack, I whimper and hold my head. I wince when my hand brushes against the back off my head, I look at my hand and see blood and lots of it. "Oh my god!?!?!" I hear Jack say, Rye turns around and sees my hand immediately holding a paper towel to the back of my head. "Rye he needs to go to A&E" Andy says watching as Rye puts a new paper towel to my head. Rye nods while Brook calls an ambulance, I start seeing little black dots cloud my vision.

Rye's POV:  
"Hey, hey Angel stay awake for me, don't fall asleep!!" I shout patting Mikey's cheek. "I hurt... Let me... Sleep please" Mikey whispers starting to lean against me and slouching, "where is the damn ambulance!!" I shout making Mikey flinch.I slowly caress his face and kiss his forehead "Angel stay awake for me please" I say. Mikey nods slightly, his face becoming worryingly pale. "Rye their here!!!" Jack shouts from the door, "hey Angel your gonna be okay, I promise just stay awake for me okay!?!" I say seeing that Mikey is slowly slumping even more against me. I kiss him lovingly, I feel tears welling up in my eyes I am about to wipe them away but Mikey slowly lifts a shaky hand and wipes my tears. I smile and yell for the paramedics to come into the bathroom, when they come in they lift Mikey onto a stretcher and whisk him away.

Time skip cuz im lazy

Mikeys POV  
I wake up to a blinding light and groan, "hey Angel how you feeling?" Rye asks queitly and holds my hand, "My head kinds hurts" I say queitly. Rye nods and I whine making grabby hands towards him pouting. Rye chuckles and climbs into the bed next to me and wraps his arms around my back. I nuzzle my head into his neck and yawn "go to sleep my Angel, I'm not going anywhere" Rye whispers and kisses my head. I nod and slowly drift off into the land of sleep.


End file.
